


A Kitten named Nougat

by InkStainedWings



Series: One-Shots [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jack just wants his family to trust him, Kitten, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Jack finds a stray kitten and wants to keep it but keeping it a secret from three very overprotective dads is just as hard as it sounds.





	A Kitten named Nougat

Jack crept into his room trying to seem casual and not give away that anything was going on, which was hard seeing that Sam, Dean and Castiel were constantly watching him since the Michael thing thinking he lost his soul. After helping Felix move on, Jack had felt lonely. No one seemed to understand or trust him anymore. That’s why when he had heard the quiet mews of a stray kitten outside the bunker he couldn’t resist scooping the little golden fluff-ball into his jacket and sneaking it down to his room.

“Jack?” Castiel’s voice called out freezing Jack in place and he turned giving his adopted father a big smile.

“Yes Cas? What is it?” He asked and Castiel frowned.

“I was just wondering if you had seen Sam, I found a case I wanted to see if he and Dean were interested in looking at.” He said and Jack shrugged.

“I haven’t seen him since breakfast but I think Dean is in his room. Maybe ask him?” He said leaning against the wall trying to stop the kitten from squirming and giving away it’s position.

“Are you okay?” Castiel said walking closer and Jack nodded.

“Yeah, just, feeling a little itchy. I think I need to wash my jacket. I’m just going to head to my room and change.” He said turning around and hurrying off to his room leaving a slightly more worried Castiel behind.

“You have to stop moving Nougat. You’re going to get us in trouble.” He told the cat in hushed whispers as he arranged a box with some blankets and set the kitten down inside. The kitten looked up at him with big amber eyes and mewed pitifully and Jack sighed.

“You must be hungry. I’ll try to bring you something back from the kitchen. I think we have some tuna.” He told the cat before giving it a stern look. “Stay here. Don’t go anywhere else. I’ll be right back.” He ordered and the kitten flopped over while Jack carefully slid the box under his bed so it couldn’t be seen and went out to the kitchen where Dean was sitting and eating a rather large bacon sandwich if the smell was anything to go by.

“Hey Jack, Cas said you were going to do some laundry. Think you can toss my jeans in there too?” He asked and Jack nodded as he started looking through some of the cabinets for the tuna.

“Yeah, I can do that. Do we still have tuna? I was thinking of making myself a sandwich.” He asked and Dean shook his head.

“Ew, kid no. Why have tuna when we have bacon?” He said looking at Jack with his eyes narrowed as if he was judging him on his food choice and Jack frowned wondering if bacon would be okay for the kitten.

“Maybe I’ll just get a glass of milk. I should get started on that laundry anyway.” Jack said grabbing a cup and pouring himself some milk sipping it before leaving and returning to his room. He started to panic when he saw his door was open and the box was kittenless.

“Nougat! I have to find him before they do.” he said leaving his cup of milk on his dresser and starting to search for the now missing kitten. The bunker was a big place and there were lots of little nooks that a kitten could crawl into.

“Jack, what are you doing?” Sam asked and Jack yelped as he hit his head on the self he was looking under.

“Uh... Oh look, there’s the stuff Cas asked for! Huh, it was right in front the whole time.” He said grabbing a random vial off the shelf but Castiel narrowed his eyes as he walked in behind Sam.

“I didn’t ask you for anything... Jack what’s going on? You know you can tell us anything.” He said and Jack looked at them his eyes widening as he saw Nougat on top of a shelf right behind their heads.

“I... I started doing drugs. Sorry.” He said and Sam snorted.

“Jack, we know you aren’t doing drugs. We just want to know what’s up with you today. Is it something to do with your soul?” Sam asked him gently clearly not wanting to upset him.

“No, why... You know what? I don’t have to explain myself to any of you. I haven’t done anything wrong.” He said pushing past them and Castiel reached out but Sam stopped him. Jack managed to grab the kitten on his way back to his room and he huffed.

“I told you to stay. Now look, Cas and Sam think I’m hiding things about my soul.” He told the kitten as he started to pack his bag. He was tired of everyone doubting him all the time and he needed some space. Maybe he would call Donatello and see if he would mind if he hung out at his place for a few days. Just until his dads could calm down and see nothing was wrong with him.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked and Jack stuffed Nougat in his bag in a panic before spinning around.

“I don’t know yet. Probably back to Donatello’s or maybe a hotel room. I just need to get out of here. Everywhere I turn you all are right on top of me asking about my soul. I get it, you’re all worried. But I am fine. I feel fine. The only thing that’s wrong is that I can’t even walk around my home without everyone questioning me.” He grumbled zipping up the bag, leaving a little bit open so Nougat had air and pulling it on his shoulder.

“If you think we’re going to just let you leave, you must not know us very well.” Dean said and Jack’s eyes narrowed.

“So you’re going to trap me here now? What’s next, locking me up in the dungeon? I’m not a monster! I haven’t done anything!” He yelled clenching his fist but the moment was ruined when Nougat lanched himself out of Jack’s backpack and onto Dean’s face. Dean stumbled backwards screeching and trying to pull the cat from his face while Castiel and Sam ran to help thinking Jack must have hurt him only for them all to stare at the kitten in confusion when Jack snatched it back up.

“Nougat no!” He said hugging the little kitten looking like he was on the verge of tears. Sam was the one who understood what had happened first and he started to laugh unable to help it.

“Sammy! Why are you laughing! I was attacked!” Dean said and Castiel started to laugh as well.

“Jack... why didn’t you just tell us you found a kitten?” Sam finally asked and Jack sighed.

“I didn’t want you to make me get rid of him. But this still doesn’t change the fact none of you trust me! I don’t want to be locked up just because you don’t know how much soul I have left. If you’re going to treat me like some demon then I’m not going to stay here.” He said seriously.

Castiel looked at Sam and Dean before looking ashamed.

“I’m sorry Jack. We shouldn’t have treated you like that. We’re worried but that’s no excuse to make you feel like you don’t belong here. You’re not a monster, you’re our charge, we just want to make sure you’re alright.” He said and Jack looked down.

“I’m sorry too. I just hate everyone looking at me like any second I’m going to turn around and kill someone. I only hurt Michael because I had to. I couldn’t loose you. So... can I keep Nougat?” He asked hopefully and Castiel looked at the scratches on Dean’s face before shaking his head.

“I’m sorry Jack but the bunker is no place for a cat... But how about we go to the pet store after we find Nougat a new home and you can get something else. Like a hampster or something that can stay in a cage?” He offered instead hoping to appease both Jack and Dean.

“I guess... Sorry Dean.” Jack said and Dean nodded waving him off.

“I’ve had worse than some kitten scratches. It’s fine. Just get that thing out of here. I’m already feeling all itchy.” He said leaving and Sam rolled his eyes.

“He’s not actually allergic. He just likes to complain.” He added before following after his brother. Jack looked at the kitten sadly not wanting to give it up. It felt like he was giving everything up lately.

“Jack...” Castiel murmured putting his hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“It’s fine. You’re right. I shouldn’t have a pet. It’s not safe.” He sighed and Castiel got a determined look in his eyes as he vanished with Jack and Nougat.

When they returned Jack was beaming holding the leash for a very excited lab puppy that was bouncing all around. Needless to say, Toffee the puppy and Jack were both much more excited than Dean was.


End file.
